Subtleknifewielder
One of the Administrators of Coloholics and currently one of the members with the highest post count. Colo Activity Finding Coloholics Subtle found out about Coloholics back when he used to be a staff member of another site. He was faced with the task of dealing with a spammer who was mass private-messaging members of the site a link to a specific roleplay forum from the Nation-Building section of Coloholics (which has "probably long since vanished into the annals of history"). Following the link led Subtle to Coloholics, where he is actively stationed today. Favourite Roleplays Among the several roleplay forums Subtle is fond of, Galilade, Chosen Fate, Progenitor and Hogwarts: Founders' Era stand out the most to him. Own Roleplays Subtle has, so far, not been the "driving force" of the creation of any roleplay forums, but he has aided the formation of many. Examples would be Galilade (whose creator he helped brainstorm from the beginning), Chosen Fate (to which he gave a small helping hand), Mahigan Nation, Power Plays (which he has been left in charge of), Hogwarts: Founder's Era, Colo High and The Tournament. When approving profiles, he always asks for a decent amount of detail on things like personality, description, and history of your characters. "If you want a more concrete minimum, try for a small to middling paragraph for the first two if there is a good level of detail within them, and at least three such for histories". Quotes his time in Coloholics "I would just like to say this site, despite any downs I may have experienced, has been an overall positive experience for me. I have created stories, collaborated with others to make wonderful RP's, and participated in many more that I had nothing to do with forming but enjoyed participating in after creation. I've made friends, something that I find it hard to do outside of places like this, and yes, even a few enemies, though those are few and far between, and I'm just glad I'm not the type to worry about grudges. It would add way too much stress to my life, and ultimately, this site is about having fun in a positive environment." - Subtleknifewielder Trivia *Subtle has admitted to being addicted to Coloholics *His sleep has been hampered by his addiction *He does not like long walks *His favourite number is four, and his favourite colour is royal blue *Despite being male, his closest friends from Coloholics are females *The Dreams sisters, Spont, FragileBrokenThings, Numbberliner, Beautifully Catastrophic, Purple, Alexander_Banning, Dorn Koon, Trevor and Caped Clown are people he considers close. *He sells his plasma for a living (not blood. Just plasma) *Some of his petpeeves are: misspelling of certain words that are often confused for one another, whether it is himself or someone else, Newbies posting character profiles directly to the Approved Subforum, posting in character applications that are not their own, and asking questions that could be answered with even just a quick skim of the available material in an RP (not small details that could be missed, but things that are in the first paragraph or emphasized in several places) *As of October 2013, Subtle has the highest post count of the entire site, being second to only TFE (who stresses that his own amount does not count since he has site-wide duties and has reset his post total before) See Also Category:Forum_Info Category:Members